A two year exploratory grant to study quality of care delivered and received across specific disease/conditions, provider groups, and settings is underway. A methodology utilizing both qualitative and quantitative approaches is being employed in collecting and analyzing relevant medical care and non-medical care variables (such as the relation of process to outcome and the importance of patient variables in a specific condition) in order to pilot test instruments across University and Community settings. Instrument development is both a major means to and goal in generating data that addresses the necessary, as well as sufficient, factors in the delivery of good quality care. Analytical induction and projective techniques will yield data to be subjected to deviant case analysis as called for by the causal model proposed during the first year.